The Hobbit
by EmmaHuey
Summary: A hobbit goes on an adventure with 13 dwarves and a wizard named Gandalf.


**The Hobbit **

The Final Chapter

It was a long journey, but they eventually made it back to the last Homely House in the valley of Rivendell. Bilbo and Gandalf were joyously greeted as old friends. They were tired, but overjoyed to be in the warmth of the presence of the elves. The elves sung many merry songs about adventures long ago and they feasted heartily. Bilbo and Gandalf told the thrilling tales of their adventure. They recalled the terrifying, exciting, fantastic, and hard times they had experienced. The elves listened in awe to the wonderful stories.

When it got late, Bilbo found his way to a comfortable bed and was soon in a deep sleep. He dreamed of heroes and dragons but most of all, home. He missed his cozy hobbit hole and his chair by the fire. He missed the feeling of lazy afternoons smoking his pipe, sitting in front of his hobbit hole. He missed seeing familiar faces.

The next morning he awoke to the warm golden sun brushing his face. He hadn't slept that well in a long time. He got up and found a beautiful breakfast waiting for him. It had the most amazing fragrance and the taste was magnificent. After his morning meal, he got his pipe out and blew smoke rings for a while until Gandalf came over. "I see that you enjoyed your breakfast," Gandalf said with a chuckle while looking over at the table full of empty plates.

"Yes I did, it was wonderful!" Bilbo said with a grin. If I haven't said it before, Hobbits do like their meals.

Bilbo and Gandalf had many wonderful times during their stay in Rivendell, full of joy and satisfaction. They loved their stay at the last Homely House. The elves were more than hospitable and made sure that Bilbo had everything he needed or wanted.

It was a while before Bilbo and Gandalf left Rivendell and commenced their journey back to the familiar neighborhood of The Hill. The night before the departure they enjoyed a huge festival. Food, games, and best of all, Gandalf's magic fireworks were prepared for Bilbo and Gandalf. Bilbo had flashbacks of wonderful childhood memories of Gandalf's fireworks as colors filled the air and joyous applauds could be heard from the elves all around.

The next morning, many "please don't go's" and "come again's" from the elves echoed around Bilbo and Gandalf. Bilbo knew that someday, maybe years to come, he would return to the last Homely House in the lovely town of Rivendell. He knew that he would hear the beautiful songs sung by the elves again about adventures and heroes. He promised himself this and Bilbo usually kept his promises. As Bilbo and Gandalf rode out on their beautiful Elvin ponies, Bilbo grew excited for the sight of home.

Bilbo and Gandalf had many other adventures before they arrived at their final destination. They encountered other creatures and made friends with many of the country folk who lived in the small villages they came across.

It felt like forever, but on a cool morning, Bilbo saw the sight he had been longing to see for a long time. The Hill never looked as comforting as it did that morning. They passed a small group of hobbits. "Is that Bilbo Baggins?" one of the villagers asked with amazement.

"Yes, it is," Bilbo said proudly.

"We all thought you were dead!" exclaimed the man.

"Me, Bilbo Baggins, the one who stole from the great dragon Smaug himself, the one who was captured by goblins and managed to escape unharmed, the one who traveled many miles and fought many battles, dead?" Bilbo questioned with a smirk "Bilbo Baggins dead…never." Gandalf smiled and they continued.

"You are not the Hobbit that I found on his doorstep blowing smoke rings long ago. You are a new hobbit Bilbo," Gandalf said, and he meant it. It was true, Bilbo was a different person.

At last they came to the round door in the side of the hill. Bilbo entered the hole with a sigh, he was finally home.

Gandalf stayed with Bilbo for a little while, but eventually he had to go. "I must leave you my dear friend. It's been an incredible adventure, but I have my own business to be attending to. This will definitely not be the last time that we will meet Mr. Baggins, I can assure you of this."

"You are welcome anytime, tea is at noon," Bilbo told Gandalf. And with many final goodbyes, Gandalf left on a magnificent white horse.

A long time passed, but one day, there were eleven knocks on the round door. Bilbo waltzed to the door and, "Dwalin, Balin, Dori, Nori, Ori, Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur at your service." There stood the ten dwarves and Gandalf.

"I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure," said Gandalf.


End file.
